Crystal River
by TheTwilightWarrior
Summary: "No." He pulled her closer. "I came to swim with you."  IkexSamus


**Hiya! Wow. Romance? Never thought I'd end up here... I would ask for no flames but I'm to lazy...**

Some would say that the best part of the smash mansion was the outside of smash mansion. This was one of those days where everyone had been ordered to enjoy the outdoors and have 'fun'. Fun being the opposite of a certain bounty huntress's take on this 'bright sunny, beautiful day'.

She was seated next to a river bank that ironically, only she knew of. Or so she thought... Turns out there was someone else who knew of virtually the _only_ quiet spot left, what with all the kids playing and people talking and enjoying this outside time. The bounty huntress could never find any place to just sit back and have a little 'me time'.

But he knew this, he knew she loved that spot, he knew that it was the only place she would be, and he also happened to know about a nice little bush where he could hide until she went in the water. He would be there when she came out, she had never found out about his bush. But he felt like a stalker or somthing just hiding there watching her.

Oh, but not today. Today he would come out, but first he would watch her swim.

She finally sat up and looked around, conveniently missing the crop of blue hair sticking up. She stood and stepped slowly towards the water.

That was his addiction, her perfect, porcelain skin clashing into that crystal blue water, her lips parting to take a breath before she went under, her hazy figure gliding through the river, cutting into the water. The way she looked when she resurfaced, beautiful blond hair sticking to her perfect face. Droplets of water sliding down her skin, the sun hitting her face just right, making those cerulean blue eye shimmer and sparkle. Yes that was it, that was his happiness, that was his love, it was his drug. He couldn't get enough.

He slowly crept from his spot, giving up on his pefect image...

He sat on the gravel bank, letting the water lap against his feet. He smiled as she turned around hoping she wouldn't be mad. Hoping that wasn't the last time he would see her there...

She gasped when she saw him, grinning like an idiot. Just, staring at her...

She slowly climbed out of the water, making her way up to him.

"Ike, what are you doing here." She sighed.

He watched the words leave her lips, mometarily paralyzed by his love. He snapped out of his trance when he realized that she expected an answer.

"I came to go swimming." He smiled.

"Well, the rivers all yours, I was just leaving." She turned to walk away but he grabbed her by the arm and she turned around.

"No." He pulled her closer. "I came to swim with you."

She shouldn't be surprized by his action, it had been a long time coming. The two of them had had it in for eachother since the day they met. As soon as he heard her name, Samus. That was that. It hadn't taken much more, a smile as they passed eachother walking down the hallways, a hug here and there, maybe even a peck on the cheek once or twice. It was about two months ago when things had started to settle a bit, eating dinner out with eachother, sitting with his arm around her...

It was easy to see that they were in love. But a real kiss? He had been trying, and today he was hoping for a reward.

"Well..." She paused. "I suppose it would be... Fun." She said, edging her way back to the water.

He smiled and jumped in after her. Minutes passed by into hours... Just floating there with eachother, eventually Ike decided to break the ice and stood in the water, raised back his hand and ran it through the water. Effectively soaking his swimming buddy, her eyes shot open and she stood to glare at him, but soon faltered her death glare, and laughed. She light heartedly splashed him back creating an all out splash war. They went on spraying water back and forth, smiling and laughing away the rest of the day...

As the sun began to set they made their way out of the river. They sat on the shore and sighed.

A chill went through the air and she shivered. A nice excuse to scooch up next to him. She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder, he draped his arm around her and smilled. He could stay like this, frozen in time for the rest of his life, he wouldn't mind staying there forever...

She subconsciously traced her finger along his trimed, perfectly sculpted muscles. Feeling his heart beat, his warm breath on her neck sending chills down her spine.

She sneezed, mentally cursing herself for ruining that perfect moment, She turned back to look at him. His blue eyes met hers and that was that.

Their lips clashed together in a deep passionate kiss. She widened her eyes, a bit surprized, but soon just let herself get lost in the one she loved... She slightly opened her mouth allowing him in. It was soon a battle for dominance over the kiss, each one trying to win over the other.

They pulled away, only for air. And gazed into eachothers eyes, longing to relive the moment, over and over again...

"I love you." He breathed.

"I love you too."

And another long kiss.

Oh, yes. He had gotten his reward.

**MUSHY! XD. Wow, I can't believe myself... Well I'm proud of it, so... REVIEW! And support IkexSamus!**

**~TheTwilightWarrior**


End file.
